Butterfly
by Ladea Vesia
Summary: Seorang gadis yang berharap bisa hidup normal dan menemukan cintanya tapi dia harus menghadapi lima orang pria yang membuatnya sangat kebingungan, siapa yang akan menjadi pedampingnya pada akhirnya,..?


FF One SHOOT…^^

" Butterfly"

Author : Ladea Vesia

Genre : Romance

Rating: 15+

Cast : Shinee, Suju ( Leeteuk, Yesung, Heechul )

OFC: Park Haneul

Song : SNSD – OH!

Disclaimer : ini cerita yang menurutku aneh!

* * *

><p>Kupu-kupu adalah hewan yang paling indah, tapi siapa sangka dulunya dia adalah ulat yang membuat sebagian orang merasa geli karenanya.<p>

"Aku Park Haneul akan menjadi kupu-kupu yang sangat Indah!" teriak Haneul bersemangat.

Haneul benar-benar berharap bisa hidup dengan normal tapi sayang hidupnya tidak senormal itu,..kalian tahu Haneul harus bertunangan dengan empat orang namja sekaligus yaitu Jonghyun, Leeteuk, Yesung, dan Heechul …dan ini semua karena permintaan aneh dari ayahnya yang entah sekarang berada dimana dan terlalu sibuk dengan bisnisnya.

"Kau itu jadi kepompongnya masih lama, gag usah terlalu berharap banyak dech!" Komentar Yesung tersenyum geli.

"Ne,..betul juga! Dari dulu jadi kepompong mulu sech!" Leeteuk menambahi.

"YESUNG-oppa! LEETEUK-oppa!" Ucap Haneul terkejut karena kemunculan keduanya yang tiba-tiba, saat ini mereka sedang jalan-jalan.

"Hmm, jadi kapan kita pulang? Ini sudah mulai malam!" Tanya Leeteuk.

"SEKARANG!" teriak Haneul kesal karena merasa terganggu dan pergi.

Saat ini mereka sedang berlibut dan karena mereka harus berada di sekolah baru tahun ini dan satu minggu lagi sekolah akan segera dimulai mereka mengakhiri liburan mereka dan memutuskan untuk pulang. Sebagai tambahan mereka berlima berada dalam satu rumah!..( Author ngiri,..T^T).

Sesampainya dirumah tempat kelimanya tinggal, Haneul segera masuk kekamarnya tanpa banyak berkomentar dan menghempaskan diri diatas tempat tidur yang sudah dirindukannya itu.

"Jonghyun-oppa suka mengerjaiku! Yesung-oppa orang yang romantis,..tapi terkenal playboy? Leeteuk-oppa walaupun sangat baik tapi dia terlalu banyak disukai cewek! Dan Heechul-oppa,..tidak pernah peduli padaku?" gumam Haneul sendirian "Siapa yang sebaiknya aku pilih!"

Haneul bingung sendiri harus memilih siapa kemudian berteriak sebal.

-tok-tok-tok

Terdengar pintu di ketuk, Haneul yang masih menutup wajahnya dengan tangan mengerutkan dahi kemudian menoleh kearah pintu kamarnya.

"Siapa?" tanyanya setengah berteriak.

"Ini aku Jonghyun!" suara Jonghyun terdengar sama berteriaknya.

"Sebentar!" Haneul bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan segera membukakan pintu "Ada apa oppa?" Tanya Haneul malas.

"Ada telepon untukkmu!" ucap Jonghyun menyerahkan telepon pada Haneul "Dari Haejee!" imbuhnya.

"Gomawo!" ucap Haneul segera mengambil telepon tersebut dan menutup kembali pintu kamarnya.

Sementara itu Jonghyun segera kembali keruang keluarga tempat Leeteuk, Yesung dan Heechul berada. Jonghyun duduk di sofa kemudian melanjutkan menikmati minum tehnya.

"Tadi telepon dari siapa?" Tanya Yesung.

"Haejee!" jawab Jonghyun santai.

"Hmm,..aku jadi penasaran, sebenarnya kalian serius tidak dengan pertunangan ini?" Tanya Heechul membuat tiga namja lainnya menoleh kearahnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Leeteuk sedikit tidak mengerti.

"Kalian yakin menyukai Haneul?" Heechul memperjelas pertanyaannya.

Yesung mengerucutkan bibir "Hmm, bagaimana ya?" gumamnya " Kita semua baru enam bulan saling kenal, jadi aku sendiri kalau boleh jujur belum terlalu memiliki perasaan khusus tapi aku menyukai Haneul!" ucapnya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Kalau aku boleh jujur, sebenarnya aku lebih tertarik menjadi teman Haneul dari pada menjadi tunangan mau pun suaminya nantinya!" sahut Heechul "Tapi aku tidak memungkiri kalau Haneul itu memang cantik!"

"Kalau kau bagaimana?" Tanya Jonghyun pada Leeteuk yang terdiam disebelah Yesung.

"Umm, jujur saja, aku sebenarnya menyukai Shihyun teman sekelas Haneul!" Jawab Leeteuk.

Semuanya terdiam mendengar jawaban masing-masing. Jonghyun menghela nafas.

"Jadi kalian disini hanya untuk mempermainkan Haneul?" seru Jonghyun yang tiba-tiba kesal.

"Apa maksudmu, Jonghyun?" seru Yesung "Aku sama sekali tidak pernah bermaksud mempermainkan Haneul!"

Jonghyun menggelengkan kepala tidak percaya "Dengan kalian berada disini tanpa ada tujuan dan keingin kalian pikir Haneul bisa menjadi kupu-kupu yang indah? Dia akan selamanya menjadi kepompong!" ucap Jonghyun "Pernahkah kalian memikirkan itu?"

Heechul mendengus "Yaa,..kau sendiri bagaimana? Jangan seenaknya berkata seperti itu! Kami tidak seburuk itu!" Heechul membela diri.

"Kau bertanya bagaimana aku?" Jonghyun terdengar tidak suka "Aku memang menyukai Haneul sejak awal, dan kalau kalian bertiga memang tidak ada minat lebih baik mengundurkan diri dari pada kalian membuat Haneul semakin menderita dengan kebingungannya!"

Sementar perdebatan diruang keluarga, Haneul yang sedang berada di kamarnya pun sedang membicarakan keempat cowok yang memperdebatkan tentang pertunangan mereka itu.

"Jadi sebenarnya siapa yang paling kau harapkan dari mereka berempat?" Tanya Haejee pada Haneul.

"umm entahlah, menurutku mungkin Jonghyun!" jawab Haneul asal.

"Tidak ada yang lain?"

"Tidak ada! Tapi sebenarnya aku masih penasaran pada orang yang sering mengirimiku hadian dan bunga!"

"Yaa, kau masih belum tahu siapa orang yang sering mengirimu hadiah?" Seru Haejee terkejut.

"Ung,!" sahut Haneul "Aku benar-benar berharap bisa bertemu dengan orang itu!"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan yang lain?" Haejee mengalihkan pembicaran "Memang ada yang salah dengan yang lain?"

Haneul menghela nafas "Emm,…kalau Leeteuk-oppa sebenarnya dia tidak suka padaku dia suka pada Shihyun!" ucap Haneul menilai.

"YAA? Tahu dari mana kau?" seru Haejee keheranan.

"Memangnya kau tidak memperhatikan setiap Teukie-oppa memberikan perhatian pada Shihyun? Jelas sekali terlihat kalau kau memperhatikan!" sahut Haneul sedikit kesal karena ketidak tahuan Haejee.

"Lalu Yesung?"

"Kalau Yesung-oppa sech, gag niat sama sekali udah keliatan dia cuma pasrah dan gag ada niat sama sekali,.."

"Heechul."

"Kau tahukan dia itu gag ada perhatian sama sekali, menurutku dia hanya mau berteman denganku saja!"

"ck,..ck,..ck…kalau aku jadi kau, maka aku sudah kabur dari rumah dan tidak akan kembali!" komentar Haejee membuat Haneul tergelak.

"Inilah hidupku, kurasa aku juga akan kabur jika memang aku sudah tidak bisa menahan semuanya!" Haneul menyetujui Haejee.

"Hmm,..Arra! aku harus membantu ibuku, sampai jumpa lagi dan selamat bersekolah di sekolah baru!" ucap Haejee sebelum akhirnya menutup telepon.

"Bye!" balas Haneul dan menutup teleponnya juga.

Haneul keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuju ruang keluarga bermaksud mengembalikan telepon dan mendapati keempat tunangannya sedang terlihat berdebat dan terdiam saat yeoja itu masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut.

"Kalian sedang apa?" Tanya Haneul kebingungan.

Semua namja didepan Haneul terlihat saling lirik ragu terutama Leeteuk yang tidak menoleh kearah Haneul dan lebih tertarik dengan jari-jarinya yang lentik. Sementara Jonghyun berdiri dengan tangan terlihat didada dan terlihat sama menunggunya dengan Haneul.

"Haneul,..umm,..kami, aku, Heechul dan Leeteuk ingin membatalkan pertunangan!" ucap Yesung gugup dan diberi anggukkan oleh Heechul dan Leeteuk saat Haneul melebarkan mata menatap para namjacingunya.

"Haneul kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Heechul terdengar khawatir kalau-kalau Haneul menyukainya dan menjadi syok karena pembatalan yang tiba-tiba,..( Kepedan banget sech chullie-oppa ).

Haneul menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya mendengar ucapan para namja tersebut "Tidak, tidak, tidak?" ucap Haneul.

"Kau tidak mau membatalkannya?" Tanya Jonghyun sedikit terkejut.

"Bukan, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan jika itu memang mau kalian!" ucap Haneul berusaha tersenyum tapi sebenarnya dia sedang merasa lega.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan para pers nantinya? Kita akan mengumumkannya semuanya bukan?" celetuk Leeteuk.

Jonghyun tersenyum "Kau tidak perlu khawatir masalah itu!" ucap Jonghyun berjanji.

~0~

Keesokkannya Heechul, Leeteuk dan Yesung segera meninggalkan rumah. Tinggal Haneul dan Jonghyun. Heechul mengembalikkan cincinnya sementara Leeteuk dan Yesung lebih memilih menyimpannya untuk kenang-kenangan. Dan sebagai gantinya tiba-tiba saja muncul seorang namja.

"Yaa, siapa dia?" seru Haneul panic.

Jonghyun tergelak "Kau tidak perlu panic, ayahmu menghubungiku dan mengirimkan tunangan baru untukmu!" ucap Jonghyun tersenyum geli.

"APA?" teriak Haneul syok.

"Hai Haneul apa kabar, kau tentu tidak lupa pada ketua osis sekolahmu yang sebelumnya itu bukan!" ucap namja manis dengan lesung pipit didepannya itu.

"YAA,..kenapa harus kau,..KEY!" Haneul menunjuk Key tidak suka "Lebih baik aku bersama orang tidak jelas yang sering mengirimu hadiah!" cibir Haneul

"Bukankah itu bagus, kalau kita saling kenal!" ucap Jonghyun merangkul Key "Sepertinya aku dan hyung sekarang bersaing!"

"Dari dulu kita memang sudah bersaing, babo!" Key mengacak rambut Jonghyun.

"Yah, apa boleh buat!" Jonghyun menghela nafas.

Key tersenyum "Kalau kau tidak mau, Haneul untukku saja!" goda Key.

"Enak saja!" ucap Jonghyun bergaya akan memukul Key tapi kemudian keduanya tergelak dan berhighfive didepan Haneul yang masih terdiam karena syok melihat siapa tunangan barunya.

"Yaa, kepompong yang mau jadi kupu-kupu kau kenapa?" Tanya Key keheranan melihat Haneul yang menghela nafas berat.

"Yaa,..sejak kapan kau ramah padaku? Kau orang yang sukanya marah-marah kenapa harus jadi tunanganku!" teriak Haneul kesal.

Belum sempat Jonghyun menambahi, tiba-tiba kepala pelayan rumah menemui mereka dan membawa tiga namja asing kehadapan mereka membuat Haneul mendapat prasangka sangat buruk.

"Selamat siang nona dan tuan-tuan!" ucap Hanggeng kepala pelayan.

"Ada apa ini Hanggeng?" Tanya Haneul berusaha berpikir positive meski sia-sia.

"Tuan besar menyuruh saya memperkenalkan tiga tunangan pengganti lagi!" jawab Hanggeng tersenyum lembut.

Haneul membelalakkan mata "TIGA?" serunya terkejut.

Hanggeng mengangguk "Ini Tuan Onew, putra dari pemilik sekolah swasta internasional yang akan menjadi sekolah baru anda-anda sekalian! Kemudian Tuan Taemin, putra dari pemilik perkebunan terluas di Korea! Dan Tuan Minho, putra pemilik dan pemimpin perusahaan beberapa entertaimen terkenal!" Hanggeng memperkenalkan tiga namja tampan didepan Haneul "Dan tuan-tuan pastinya sudah mengenal Nona Haneul!"

"Haneul kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Jonghyun panic karena Haneul memegangi kepalanya.

"YAA…KALAU BEGINI SECH NAMANYA DARI KUPU-KUPU MENJADI KEPOMPONG LAGI!" teriak Haneul kemudian menundukkan kepala tidak bersemangat.

Key dan Jonghyun tergelak sementara Minho, Onew, dan Taemin menelngkan kepala tidak mengerti apa maksud ucapan Haneul barusan…( OMG,..Autho mau!...T^T).

~0~

Satu minggu berjalan dengan lambatnya untuk Haneul, tapi bagusnya ia sudah bisa akrab dengan empat tunangan barunya itu. Meski ia mendapatkan dilema baru karena perhatian dari para tunangannya yang menurutnya terlalu berlebihan. Dan Haneul menyimpulkan sifat namja-namja itu. Menurut Haneul, Jonghyun masih sama saja suka mengisengi dirinya, Minho itu sok cool dan sok perhatian, Onew orang aneh sedunia, Key cerewet kayak ibu-ibu, dan Taemin itu terlalu penurut seperti anak kucing.

"Aku dengar ada 3 orang yang dulu juga bertunangan dengan Haneul?" celetuk Taemin saat mereka sedang berada di ruang keluarga.

"Apa benar?" Onew terlihat terkejut.

"Ne,..tapi mereka memilih mundur! Beruntung sebelum pesta pemilihan satu tunangan resmi!" Jonghyun membenarkan kata-kata Taemin.

"Nama mereka siapa?" Tanya Minho.

"Yesung, Heechul, dan Leeteuk!" jawab Jonghyun santai.

"oh!" komentar Key "Yaa, besok mulai sekolah bukan? Aku dengar dari Hanggeng kita dapat kelas yang sama!" Key mengganti topic pembicaraan yang tidak ia sukai.

"Aku sudah tahu!" sahut Minho dingin dan mendapat lirikan sebal dari Key.

"Yaa, Haneul kau disekolahm yang kudengar ketua klub seni suara ya?" Onew mengalihkan perhatian.

Haneul menganggukkan kepala "Ne, begitulah!"

"Jadi apa kau mau masuk klub yang sama di sekolah baru nanti?" Tanya Taemin.

Haneul menggelengkan kepala "Aku mau masuk klub drama saja!" jawab Haneul "Bagaimana dengan kalian?"

"Aku dulu ketua Osis, jadi aku akan masuk osis, siapa tahu aku nantinya terpilih!" sahut Key bersemangat.

"Hyung itu tidak ada inovasi baru ya!" cela Jonghyun "Aku akan masuk klub basket sama seperti Onew hyung yang sudah jadi klub basket di sana!"

"Kalau kau bagaimana Taemin-oppa, Minho-oppa?" Tanya Haneul.

Taemin nyengir imut sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya "Aku mau masuk klub modern dance!"

"Aku mau masuk klub Sains!" sela Minho.

"Hyung terlalu serius." Komentar Taemin.

Minho menatap Taemin "Hanya itu yang aku suka!"

"Dasar aneh!" komentar Key.

Jonghyun, Onew, dan Haneul tergelak mendengar komentar Key yang membuat Minho melempari Key dengan buku yang sedang dibacanya.

Telepon berdering membuat semua perhatian teralihkan. Onew yang duduk didekat meja telepon segera mengangkat telepon.

"Yeoboseyo! Onew disini, ingin berbicara dengan siapa?"Sapa Onew.

"Eh,..? umm,..itu,..Haneul!" sahut suara diseberang.

Onew kemudian menoleh kearah Haneul "Ada telepon untukmu!" menyerahkan telepon pada Haneul.

Haneul menerimanya dan segera menyapa orang yang menghubunginya.

"Yeoboseyo, Haneul disini!" sapa Haneul.

"YAA,..tadi itu siapa?" seru Haejee dari seberang membuat Haneul terpaksa menjauhkan teleponnya.

"Oh,..tadi Onew-oppa tunangan yang baru!" kata Haneul setelah cukup jauh dari ruang keluarga.

"YAAAAAAAAA?"

Sementara Haneul berbicara ditelepon, Jonghyun memiliki ide untuk menanyai saingannya.

"Kalian bertiga apa benar-benar menginginkan Haneul?" Tanya Jonghyun tidak mengikut sertakan Key karena Key sudah jelas menyukai Haneul.

Onew menaikkan satu alisnya keheranan "Kenapa kau bekata seperti itu?" ucapnya sedikit tersinggung "Tentu saja aku serius, kau pikir hal seperti ini bisa dibuat mainan?"

"Aku hanya bertanya!" JOnghyun membela diri.

"Aku tertarik pada Haneul sejak aku melihat fotonya saat ayahku menunjukkannya padaku!" sahut Minho "Dan aku sudah memutuskan niatku untuk menjaga Haneul!"

"Bagaimana denganmu Taemin?" Tanya Key.

Taemin terlihat ragu "Bagaimana ya,…aku sudah tertarik pada Haneul saat aku melihatnya di pesta pernikahan rekan bisnis ayahku dan aku senang sekali bisa dijodohkan dengan Haneul!" terang Taemin tersenyum tulus.

"Yaa,..kita akan benar-benar bersaing!" seru Jonghyun.

"Sudah tentu!" sahut Minho dan Key bersamaan.

Onew menggeleng-gelengkan kepala tidak percaya sementara Taemin masih nyengar-nyengir gag jelas.

~0~

Hari pertama masuk sekolah pada tahun ajaran baru di kelas dua SMA Internasional Hana. Hari menyenangkan dirasakan oleh Haneul yang mendapatkan teman baru Minhee. Minhee adalah gadis lebih lembut yang sangat berbeda dengan Haejee yang suka berteriak dan Haneul menyukai teman barunya itu.

"Haneul, aku dengar kau masuk klub drama?" Minhee bertanya pada Haneul saat jam istirahat.

"Ne," jawab Haneul tersenyum ramah.

Minhee menundukkan kepala memainkan jari-jarinya "Apa kau mau membantuku!" ucap Minhee lirih "Aku juga anggota klub drama tapi aku payah sekali dan sering dimarahi!"

"Benarkah?" ucap Haneul tidak percaya "Tenang saja Minhee, aku akan membantumu!" janjinya membuat Minhee tersenyum.

Minhee langsung memeluk Haneul sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

"Egh, Minhee apa kau melihat Onew? Sejak pagi aku tidak melihatnya, apa dia tidak masuk sekolah?" Tanya Haneul celingukkan.

"Onew? Aku tidak tahu dia dimana!" ucap Minhee "Tapi setahuku klub basket sedang latihan sejak pagi, Onew kapten basket jadi mungkin dia ada di GYM!"

Minhee memang tahu semua kegiatan setiap klub. Jadilah Minhee mengantar Haneul ke tempat latihan klub basket, tapi tanpa sengaja mereka bertemu dengan Onew yang tidak sengaja menabrak Haneul dan membuat Haneul terkejut melihat penampilan Onew yang baru.

"Yaa,..Onew kau apakan rambutmu kenapa berbeda dari biasanya?" seru Haneul menunjuk rambut Onew yang biasanya terlihat lembut sekarang berantakan tidak karuan.

"Oh ini!" Onew menyentuh rambutnya "Gel rambutku habis jadi aku tidak bisa menata rambutku dengan benar! Ditambah lagi tadi kena air gara-gara Minho yang sedang mengepel terpeleset jadi semkakin tidak berbentu saja!"

"Kupikir kau habis tersengat listrik!" komentar Haneul.

Onew mengerutkan dahi "Aku pasti sudah mati kalau tersengat listrik dan tidak berada didepanmu tapi dirumah sakit!" celanya sebal.

"Aku hanya mengira!"

"BABO!"

Onew menunjuk-nunjuk kepala Haneul dengan jari telunjuknya membuat Minhee tergelak lirih melihat Haneul yang berusaha membalas tapi gagal karena Onew lebih tinggi darinya. Onew kembali menghilang setelah mendapat omelan dari Haneul. Saat Minhee dan Haneul masih mengobrol di lorong terdengar obrolan beberapa orang yeoja kurang kerjaan.

"Yaa, kau tau tidak anggota osis yang baru itu!" seru seorang yeoja dengan aksesoris serba pink.

"Yaa, maksudmu Key dan Taemin?" seru yeoja berkaca mata disebelah yeoja pink "Kyaaa,..Taemin-oppa imut!"

"menurutku Key-oppa lebih cantik!" imbuh yeoja yang sedang mengunyah permen karet.

Haneul langsung tercengah mendengar komentar ketiga yeoja yang berdiri tidak jauh didepannya. Otak Haneul langsung kram mendengar pujian lebay dari para yeoja kurang kerjaan itu dan memilih untuk melanjutkan menggerutuk sambil berjalan menuju kelasnya.

-BRUAK-

Haneul yang tidak memperhatikan jalan menabrak Minho yang membawa tumpukan buku dan membuat buku-buku itu terjatuh.

"Mian biar aku bantu!" Haneul langsung memunguti buku yang berjatuhan di bantu Minhee.

"Makanya kalau jalan lihat depan!" komentar Minho "Babo!"

Haneul mengerutkan dahi dan menoleh kearah Minho "Minho-oppa?" seru Haneul terkejut "Kau Minho-oppa?"

"Yaa,.kau ini kenapa? Dasar aneh!" komentar Minho membenahi kaca matanya dan mengambil buku ditangan Haneul.

"Wae? Kenapa Minho-oppa pakai kaca mata?" seru Haneul "Aku tidak mengenalimu!"

Minho menghela nafas sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala "Mataku itu minus, kontak lens-ku kadaluwarsa dan aku memakai kaca mata, itu wajar! Makanya perhatian dunk!"

"Aku kan tidak tahu!" sahut Haneul cemberut.

"Ya sudahlah! Aku masih banyak urusan, minggir!"

Minho berlalu dan mengelus kepala Haneul sebelum pergi. Minhee tersenyum melihat wajah melongo Haneul. Tiba-tiba dari arah belakang ada seseorang yang memeluk Haneul dan orang itu adalah Jonghyun.

"Hai my Honey! I Miss You!" ucap Jonghyun memeluk Haneul erat.

"YAA,..Lepaskan aku!" Haneul meronta berusaha melepaskan diri dan Jonghyun melepaskan Haneul "Kau itu menyebalkan!" Haneul menjulurkan lidah pada Jonghyung.

"Apaan sich, Cuma meluk ini!" Jonghyun terlihat terhina "Kau tidak perlu marah.

"Kau menyebalkan!"

Tiba-tiba saja Jonghyun mencium pipi Haneul dan berlari pergi sambil tertawa girang.

"JONGHYUN,..BABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" teriak Haneul melimpahkan semua kekesalannya dan membuat Minhee terkejut mendengar teriakkan super keras dari Haneul.

Beruntung tempat itu tidak ramai jadi Haneul tidak menarik perhatian. Haneul berjalan kekelas dengan perasaan kesal karena diperlakukan seenaknya oleh Jonghyun di tempat umum. Haneul duduk di bangku dengan wajah kesal.

"Haneul, sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan Onew, Minho dan Jonghyun?" Tanya Minhee "Kalian terlihat akrab!"

"Kami berenam tunangan!" sahut Key dan Taemin yang tiba-tiba muncul dan diberi anggukkan oleh Haneul yang meski masih sebal tapi kasihan pada Minhee yang tidak paham.

Haneul menjelaskan semuanya pada Minhee. Tapi bukannya Minhee berteriak histeris seperti Haejee, Minhee malah menyemangati Haneul dan membuat kata-kata penyemangat bersama dengan Taemin sebagai moto,..= =,.

"Key kau dari mana? Pake ikat kepala segala?" Tanya Haneul saat memperhatikan penampilan Key.

"Oh, ini!" Key menyentuh headbandnya "Ini hanya untuk bergaya, aku mendapatkannya dari para yeoja!"

"itu bukan ikat kepala, tapi bandana!" sahut Taemin terkikik.

Haneul yang tadinya tercengah sekarang tergelak mendengar cerita Taemin tenang Key yang mendapatkan bandana dan jepet rambut. Tapi Key membalas Taemin dengan menceritakan kepada Haneul kalau Taemin juga mendapatkan benda yang sama.

~0~

Hari-hari berlalu.

Minggu pagi yang cerah. Haneul bangun pagi seperti biasanya untuk lari pagi. Ia berlari keliling tamannya yang luas.

"Pagi Haneul!" sapa Onew yang juga sedang lari pagi.

"Pagi oppa!" balas Haneul.

Keduanya berlari dalam diam untuk beberapa saat sampai Onew bertanya kepada Haneul.

"Haneul, apa kau menyukai Jonghyun?" Tanya Onew penasaran.

"Umm, dulu aku paling menyukai Jonghyun karena dia paling perhatian meski menyebalkan!" jawab Haneul tersenyum lembut.

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana?" Tanya Onew lagi "Masih suka?"

Haneul mengedikkan bahu "Entahlah aku juga tidak tahu!"

"Kamu harus segera memutuskan bukan? Kalau tidak aku bisa mendapat masalah lebih besar!" sahut Onew "Bisa dikatakan kalau kau itu licik jika tidak segera memutuskan!"

Haneul berhenti berlari "Apa maksud oppa berkata seperti itu, aku sama sekali tidak licik!"

Onew ikut menghentikan larinya " Apa kau tahu, jika kau tidak segera memutuskan itu sama saja kau ingin memonopoli kami bukan?"

"Memonopoli kalian?" seru Haneul "Itu gila!"

"Tanpa kau sadari kau akan melakukannya, kau harus ingat Haneul! Kami juga punya kehidupan yang lain dan tidak bisa terus bersamamu, hanya ada satu yang akan akan menjadi milikmu kau harusnya paham!" cerocos Onew.

Haneul mengelengkan kepala "Apa aku seburuk itu, apa aku ini benar-benar licik? Aku tidak mau menjadi orang licik, tapi aku benar-benar bingung! Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa!" ucap Haneul sedih "Onew oppa maafkan aku kalau membuatmu tersiksa!"

Onew berjalan mendekati Haneul "Kau tahu tidak, sebelum aku bertemu denganmu aku tidak pernah mempedulikan orang-orang disekitarku, tapi seandainya kau menyadarinya sejujurnya justru aku yang licik karena ingin memonopoli dirimu sendiri untukku!" ucap Onew membuat Haneul terkejut akan pernyataan tersebut dan Haneul semakin terkejut saat tiba-tiba Onew mencium bibirnya untuk waktu yang lama dan membuat Haneul tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa sampai Onew menghentikan ciumannya dan berlari pergi.

"Kenapa aku tidak menolak?" gumam Haneul "Heechul oppa pernah ingin menciumku tapi aku menolaknya, tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa menolak Onew oppa?"

Haneul terdiam menyentuh dadanya, jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya. Haneul dan Onew tidak menyadari kalau Minho, Jonghyun, Taemin, dan Key melihat kejadian tersebut.

~0~

Dua Minggu berlalu.

Saat sarapan Haneul yang biasanya ceria menjadi pendiam, Onew juga tidak muncul saat sarapan membuat empat namja lainnya tidak suka dan menganggap Onew membawa musibah karena manghilangkan keceriaan Haneul.

"Haneul, mau menemaniku ke perpustakaan?" ajak Minho.

"Boleh!" sahut Haneul mengikuti Minho pergi keluar rumah.

"Aku numpang!" sahut Jonghyun "Aku ada latihan basket!"

"Bagaimana dengan kalian berdua!" Tanya Minho pada Key dan Taemin.

Taemin menggelengkan kepala sementara Key tidak mengatakan apapun dan pergi dari ruangan makan membuat Haneul keheranan. Setelah bersiap Minho, Jonghyun dan Haneul segera berangkat. Di perpustakaan Minho dan Haneul duduk di sudut ruangan yang jauh dari orang.

"Haneul apa yang terjadi padamu?" Tanya Minho menghentikan membaca dan menatap Haneul.

Haneul menatap Minho heran "Apa maksudmu? Memangnya ada yang salah denganku?" Tanya Haneul balik.

Minho menggelengkan kepala "Hari ini kau kelihatan lain dari biasanya, tidak hanya kau Onew dan Key juga aneh!" ucap Minho.

"Tidak, ada apa-apa kok!" sahut Haneul berhenti menatap Minho "Mungkin aku hanya sedang banyak pikiran!"

Minho menghela nafas "Aku tahu apa yang terjadi denganmu dan Onew tadi pagi!" ucap Minho membuat Haneul menoleh kearah Minho.

"Apa? Kau melihatnya?" seru Haneul terkejut.

Minho menganggukkan kepala "Onew memang sangat licik aku tahu, tapi semuanya sama saja Haneul kau perlu tahu!"

"Apa maksudmu sama saja?" Tanya Haneul tidak mengerti.

"Pada dasarnya Aku, Onew, Jonghyun dan Key ingin memonopoli dirimu untuk diri kami sendiri!" terang Minho.

"Lalu Taemin oppa?"

Minho tersenyum "Taemin orang paling tulus menurutku, dia menyukaimu tanpa rasa ingin memiliki, dia hanya berpikir ingin membuatmu selalu tersenyum dan bahagia!" cerita Minho.

Haneul terdiam.

"Seandainya kau harus memilih antara aku dan Onew, siapa yang akan kau pilih?" Tanya Minho membuat Haneul tertegun.

"Aku,..aku tidak bisa memutuskan!" sahut Haneul ragu.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu, siapa yang akan kau pilih jika pilihannya adalah kami berdua?" Minho setengah memaksa.

Haneul berdiri "Maaf, aku tidak bisa! Aku tidak bisa memutuskan secepat itu, aku ini hanya manusia, Minho!" ucap Haneul kemudian meninggalkan perpustakaan.

Jonghyun yang sebenarnya bersembunyi di rak berikutnya segera menghampiri Minho.

"Kau keterlaluan!" komentar Jonghyun pada Minho.

Minho menaikkan satu alisnya "Aku hanya bertanya saja, kenapa aku keterlaluan, pada kenyataannya kita semua bersaing!" ucapnya dingin.

"Tapi kurasa lebih baik aku menyerah saja!" ucap Jonghyun "Kurasa Onew hyung benar-benar membuat Haneul terus memikirkannya!"

"Entahlah, aku tidak rela Haneul memilih Onew!" komentar Minho "Tapi aku juga tidak bisa memaksa Haneul memilihku!"

Minho dan Jonghyun menghela nafas bersamaa.

Sementara itu di rumah, Key duduk di bangku taman ditemani oleh Taemin dan Onew.

"Kau licik sekali, hebat sekali kau membuat Haneul terus memikirkanmu!" cerca Key pada Onew.

Onew menatap Key "Aku merasa bersalah sudah melakukan semua ini, ini salahku, aku benar-benar terlalu ingin memonopoli Haneul!" kata Onew.

"Seharusnya kau memikirkan bagaimana jadinya nanti sebelum bertindak!" seru Key "Haneul itu manusia, kalau Minho menekannya maka habislah sudah perasaan Haneul akan tersakiti!"

"Aku benar-benar tidak berpikir panjang!" Onew merasa bersalah.

"Sudah, sudah!" Taemin menengahi "Menurutku tidak masalah apa yang dilakukan oleh Onew hyung?"

"YAA,..kau membela pembuat masalah ini?" seru Key kesal.

Taemin menggelengkan kepala "Sama sekali tidak, aku tidak membela siapapun!"

"Lalu kenapa kau mengatakan tidak masalah apa yang sudah hyung lakukan?" tuntut Key.

"Tentu saja tidak masalah, karena itu adalah lambang, bentuk dari rasa suka Onew hyung dan itu sama sekali tidak salah!" terang Taemin "Sudah seharusnya dari dulu kita menunjukkannya tapi Key hyung selalu mengatakan kita tidak boleh memaksa Haneul dan menurutku itu justru bisa membuat Haneul tidak menyadari kalau yang di perbuatnya akan semakin lama menyiksa kami!"

"Hentikan omonganmu itu!" teriak Key "Yaa…aku tetap kesal pada Onew hyung dan tidak akan merubah apapun yang sudah terjadi!"

Key berjalan pergi meninggalkan Onew dan Taemin.

~0~

Keesokan harinya, Haneul membolos sekolah dan mengajak Minhee bertemu dengan Haejee dan mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama untuk mendengarkan cerita dari Haneul.

"Haneul, kurasa kau memang sudah harus memutusnya, hari besar tinggal tiga minggu lagi bukan?" ucap Haejee sedih.

Haneul mengangguk.

"Haejee benar, jangan sampai kau merasa tertekan!" imbuh Minhee.

"Tapi,..tapi aku tidak tahu harus memilih siapa?" ucap Haneul menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Haejee dan Minhee saling pandang dalam diam.

"Cuma hatimu yang bisa memutuskan Haneul!" kata Minhee menggenggam tangan Haneul.

"Jadilah dirimu sendiri dan putuskan semuanya dengan pikiran tenang!" saran Haejee merangkul pundak Haneul.

Setelah merasakan ketenangan, Haneul pulang kerumah. Dirumah Haneul mendapat kejutan dari Key dan Taemin yang ternyata ikut membolos dan menunggu Haneul sedari tadi.

"Kenapa kau tidak masuk sekolah?" tuntut Key melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada "Seharusnya kau tidak membolos dan membuat semua orang khawatir!"

"Mian,.." hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Haneul.

"Maaf? Apa maaf bisa menjelaskan semuanya dan bisa membuat semuanya menjadi lebih mudah?" seru Key khawatir.

Taemin menghampiri Haneul "Haneul, sebenarnya ada apa?" Tanya Taemin lembut.

Haneul menatap Taemin berkaca-kaca tidak bisa menjawab.

"Haneul, kalau kau tidak bisa memutuskan apapun lebih baik batalkan saja pertunangan ini!" ucap Key membuat Haneul membelalakkan matanya "Kau pikir aku tidak lelah mengikuti perjodohan konyol seperti ini, seharusnya aku memikirkan hal itu bukan?"

"Hyung,..jangan berkata seperti itu!" seru Taemin.

"Kau hanya mempermainkan perasaan kami saja bukan agar bisa menjadi bahan tertawaan dengan teman-temanmu karena kami benar-benar jatuh hati padamu bukan?" cerocos Key menatap tajam kearah Haneul.

"KEY!" teriak Taemin "CUKUP, kau membuat Haneul terluka!"

"Membuat Haneul terluka?" ulang Key "Justru Haneul yang membuat aku terluka!"

Belum cukup Key marah, Key berjalan mendekati Haneul dan menarik dagu yeoja itu bermaksud mencium Haneul, Haneul memejamkan mata ketakutan dan tidak berani melawan.

"Lihat,,..kau ketakutan bukan!" Key tidak jadi mencium Haneul "Padahal aku juga tunanganmu!"

Haneul membuka matanya saat Key pergi menjauh meninggalkan ruangan membuat Haneul terisak dan Taemin segera menenangkan Haneul.

Malam itu Haneul tidak bisa tidur dan ia duduk dibangku taman menikmati semilir angin malam dan berharap bisa membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

"Haneul!" panggil Jonghyun membuat Haneul menoleh kearah namja yang muncul dan duduk disampingnya.

"Apa kau juga ingin marah-marah padaku seperti Key juga?" sahut Haneul sedih.

Jonghyun menggeleng "Tidak, Key memang sudah keterlaluan!" Jonghyun menghela nafas "Aku tidak akan berbuat seperti Key!"

Tiba-tiba Haneul menangis membuat Jonghyun sedikit kebingungan "Jonghyun, aku ini benar-benar jahat,..aku benar-benat bodoh tidak bisa memilih!" ucap Haneul disela isakkan tangisnya "Aku tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi kupu-kupu yang indah!"

Jonghyun menghela nafas dan mengelus kepala Haneul yang bersandar didadanya "Kau pasti bisa menjadi kupu-kupu yang indah aku yakin itu!" bisik Jonghyun "Kau masih kepompong yang membuat semua orang penasaran dan aku percaya kau akan menjadi kupu-kupu terindah yang pernah ada!"

Dari dalam kamarnya Onew melihat Haneul yang sedang dihibur Jonghyun dan menutup korden kamarnya kesal. Minho tiba-tiba masuk kekamarnya.

"Mau apa kau?" Tanya Onew sinis "Kau mau memarahiku sama seperti Key?"

"Yaa, jangan marah!" sahut Minho "Aku bukan Key yang cerewet!"

Onew tidak berkomentar dan tidak menatap Minho sama sekali.

"Onew temanku saat SD dan SMP tidak pernah menunjukkan emosinya seperti ini, Onew selalu tersenyum!" kata Minho menutup pintu kamar Onew.

"Jangan ikut campur!" cela Onew membuka kembali korden kamarnya.

"Kau berubah karena Haneul bukan?" tebak Minho "Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan saja kalau kau sudah menyukai Haneul sejak SMP, kenapa kau menutupi semuanya, kau selalu mengikuti Haneul dan mencari tahu tentang Haneul bukan?"

Onew memejamkan mata dan memutar semua kenangan usahanya agar bisa menjadi tunangan Haneul dan dekat dengan Haneul yang tidak pernah menyadari keberadaannya.

"Lalu kenapa sekarang kau menyerah begitu saja?" seru Minho "Apa kau mau mengalah begitu saja pada Jonghyun yang bahkan orang baru dikehidupan Haneul?"

Onew membuka matanya dan menoleh kearah Minho yang tersenyum padanya.

"Dengar Onew, aku akan membencimu seumur hidup jika kau mengecewakan Haneul!" ucap Minho membuat Onew tersenyum.

~0~

Sementara itu di tempat Jonghyun dan Haneul berada.

"Jonghyun-oppa terima kasih sudah menghiburku!" ucap Haneul menghapus air matanya.

"Mungkin memang benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Key dan Onew!" sahut Jonghyun "Kau harus segera memutuskan semuanya,..seminggu lagi hari H!"

Haneul tertunduk, saat tiba-tiba Jonghyun menarik dagunya dan bermaksud mencium Haneul sebagai ciuman perpisahaan. Tiba-tiba ketakutan yang sama saat Key akan menciumnya muncul dan membuat Haneul mendorong tubuh Jonghyun.

"Haneul,.."

"Maaf aku tidak bisa!" ucap Haneul kemudian segera pergi dari tempat itu dan kembali kekamarnya.

Saat akan masuk kekamarnya ia melihat Taemin berdiri didepan kamarnya sambil tersenyum dan menyodorkan sekotak tissue kepada Haneul yang menerimanya dan menghapus bersih sisa-sisa air matanya.

"Haneul jangan menangis lagi!" ucap Taemin "Aku tahu ini pasti sangat berat, tapi aku selalu mendukungmu!"

"Taemin!"

Haneul memeluk Taemin.

"Yakinlah pada dirimu, tentang siapa yang kau suka!" bisik Taemin.

Haneul melepaskan pelukannya dan mengangguk "Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu!"

"Aku ingin bercerita!" ucap Taemin.

Haneul mengangguk.

Taemin menghela nafas "Aku akan bercerita tentang para hyung!" ucapnya tersenyum "ini semua perlu kau ketahui! Dan mungkin bisa membantumu!"

"Aku akan mendengarkan!"

"Baiklah!" Taemin menganggukkan kepalanya mantap "Aku mulai dari Key, Key adalah orang yang paling antusias dengan pertunangan ini dan dia paling tidak ingin membuatmu merasa terbebani walau akhirnya dia sendiri merasa terbebani dan berbuat kasar padamu tapi kau perlu tahu Key tulus ingin membuatmu bahagia dan selalu ceria!"

Haneul menelan ludah.

"Minho, walau pun dingin dia yang paling memperhatikan semua apa yang terjadi padamu dan berusaha menutupi semuanya dengan sikapnya yang menurutku menjadi terlihat seperti sok cool," Taemin dan Haneul tergelak "Tapi Minho orang yang sangat menjunjung tinggi kepercayaan!"

"Aku tahu!"

Taemin mengangguk "Jonghyun, dia sangat suka melihat ekspresi wajah Haneul! Karena itu Jonghyun selalu membuat Haneul memperlihatkan semua ekspresi Haneul, tapi dia orang yang bisa membuat Haneul menjadi salah tingkah dengan keisengannya!"

Haneul tersenyum.

"Dan Onew, Apakah Haneul tahu kalau Onew sudah menyukai Haneul sejak SMP,..mencoba mencari cara untuk menarik perhatian Haneul dan meski selalu gagal tapi Onew tidak pernah menyerah!" terang Taemin "Mengirim Haneul bunga, memberikan kado setiap ulang tahun Haneul, membuatkan puisi untuk Haneul yang akan di bacakan saat acara-acara sekolah dan membuat Haneul bersemu merah…itu adalah Onew!"

Haneul mengingat semua hadiah yang diterimanya yang tidak pernah ia tahu dari siapa "Bagaimana kau tahu semua itu?"

"Karena mereka hyungku!" jawab Taemin "Dan aku sendiri, adalah orang yang ingin membahagiakan Haneul apapun caranya!"

"Taemin!"

"Haneul berjanjilah kau akan tersenyum!" Taemin mengecup pipi Haneul kemudian pergi.

~0~

Pagi yang cerah, Haneul sudah memutuskan untuk bersikap ceria seperti biasanya.

"Pagi semua!" sapa Haneul.

"Pagi!" balas Minho dan Taemin.

"Key-oppa dan Taemin-oppa nanti temani aku belanja ya!" ajak Haneul.

"Lalu bagaimana denganku, Jonghyun hyung dan Onew hyung?" Tanya Minho.

"Hlo bukannya nanti Onew oppa dan Jonghyun oppa ada pertandingan basket?" sahut Haneul.

Minho menoleh kearah Onew dan Jonghyun yang sedang sarapan super untuk mengisi tenaga dan menggelengkan kepala tidak paham kelakuan dua namja itu.

Setelah sarapan mereka berangkat kesekolah. Disekolah meski sudah ceria Haneul masih sedih dan ia duduk sendirian di bangku kelasnya dan tidak keluar kelas maupun bercerita kepada Minhee.

"Yaa, Haneul kau kenapa?" seru seseorang membuat Haneul menoleh dan terkejut melihat orang yang bertanya padanya,

"Yesung-oppa?" seru Haneul "Sedang apa disini?"

"Apa kabar Tuan Putri! Aku kesini untuk pertandingan basket!" jawab Yesung tersenyum "Leeteuk dan Heechul juga kemari!"

Haneul tiba-tiba menangis dan membuat Yesung kebingungan. Haneul menceritakan semuanya pada Yesung.

"Aku setuju dengan Taemin, kau harus bisa memilih dengan tepat!" ucap Yesung memberi Haneul semangat "Kau adalah kau! Tunjukkan yang sebenarnya!"

"emm, aku tahu!" ucap Haneul lirih.

"Jadi siapa yang akan kau pilih?" Tanya Yesung.

"Entahlah, kurasa Onew oppa!" jawab Haneul tersenyum kecut.

"apapun pilihanmu, itu yang terbaik!" ucap Yesung sebelum akhirnya pergi keluar kelas.

Diluar kelas Jonghyun, Key, dan Minho sudah menunggu.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya ketiganya pada Yesung.

"Kurasa Onew yang terpilih!" jawab Yesung.

"Begitu ya? Terima kasih bantuannya!" ucap Jonghyun menjabat tangan Yesung.

Haneul membatalkan berbelanja bersama dengan Key dan Taemin. Haneul lebih memilih untuk menunggu Onew selesai rapat dengan guru di Sekolah. Saat Onew keluar dari ruang rapat, ia terkejut melihat Haneul karena sudah lama dia tidak berbicara dengan Haneul sejak kejadian lari pagi.

"Haneul? Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Onew salah tingkah.

Haneul menatap dingin kearah Onew "Yaa, kenapa tidak pernah bilang kalau kau yang selama ini selalu mengirimi aku hadiah dan membuatku tersenyum seperti orang gila?" tuntut Haneul.

Onew membuka mulutnya terkejut "Yaa, dari mana kau tahu semua itu?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu darimana aku mengetahuinya!" ucap Haneul "Yaa, babo,..aku selalu ingin bertemu denganmu,..BABO!" teriak Haneul.

Onew terdiam tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Aku menyukai semua hadiah darimu,.."ucap Haneul "Dan aku selalu membayangkan kau hadir, kenapa tidak pernah jujur padaku?"

"Aku takut!" sahut Onew.

"Takut?" ulang Haneul.

Onew mengangguk ragu "Aku takut kau tidak suka padaku!"

-PLAK-

Haneul menampar Onew "BABO! Kau pikir aku ini apa? Orang yang suka memilih hanya karena penampilan! Apa kau berpikir kau itu jelek? Bagiku kau,…"Haneul menghentikan kata-katanya "…bagiku kau,…kau itu Manis,..Babo!" teriak Haneul kemudian berlari pergi.

Onew menatap Haneul tidak percaya kemudian ia tersenyum sendiri dan mengejar Haneul "Yaa,..Haneul…tunggu!" seru Onew meraih tangan Haneul dan membuat yeoja itu berhenti "Aku benar-benar menyukaimu!" ucap Onew kemudian memeluk Haneul.

Sementara itu tak jauh dari tempat Onew dan Haneul berpelukan.

"Dasar orang-orang babo!" komentar Minho tersenyum geli.

"Yaa, jadi sekarang apa kau akan menyerah Key?" Tanya Jonghyun pada Key yang menatap sebal kearah Onew dan Haneul.

"Aku tidak akan pernah menyerah!" sahut Key.

"Tapi sepertinya Haneul telah menjatuhkan pilihannya!" Minho membuat Key mendengus.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah sebelum hari H! aku masih punya waktu!" sungut Key menyemangati dirinya sendiri kemudian pergi meninggalkan Jonghyun dan Minho.

Jonghyun menggelengkan kepala "Key itu aneh!"

"Itulah semangat perjuangan cinta!" ucap Minho kemudian ia dan Jonghyun tertawa bersama.

~0~

Sehari sebelum hari penentuan siapa yang akan dipilih oleh Haneul, Taemin mengajak semuanya untuk pergi kepantai dan akan terus merajuk jika tidak dituruti dan membuat Minho kerepotan karena Taemin memohon dan tidak mau melepaskan pelukkannya di kaki Minho.

"Udaranya segar sekali!" seru Jonghyun merentangkan tangannya.

"Hmm,..bau laut!" komentar Haneul memejamkan mata dan menghirup udara segar.

Taemin mengerutkan dahi "Kenapa pantai ini terpisah dari pantai yang ada disebelah sana, dan kenapa masuknya lewat gerbang besar disana?" tanyanya memperhatian pagar pemisah pantai.

Minho tergelak "Dasar Babo, ini pantai milik ahjusshiku dan disana untuk umum!" terangnya mengacak rambut Taemin.

"Haish,..aku jadi tidak bisa melihat yeoja berbikini!" komentar Onew.

Key memukul kepala Onew "Yaa,..kau pikir Haneul bukan yeoja! Babo!" umpatnya sebal.

Keenamnya bermain di pantai menikmati refresing mereka. Sampai tuan Kibum selaku ahjusshi Minho datang bersama putrid mereka Shinhye untuk menjamu keenam remaja itu.

"Selamat siang ahjusshi, Shinhye!" Minho menyapa ahjusshi dan sepupunya.

"Apa kabar Minho!" Kibum ahjusshi menepuk punggung Minho.

"Yaa, aku perkenalkan ini Kibum ahjusshi dan putrinya Shinhye.!" Minho memperkenalkan keluarganya.

Jonghyun tiba-tiba meju kedepan dan menjabat tangan Shinhye "Salam kenal,..Jonghyun imnida! Bangapseumnida!" ucapnya sok ramah.

Taemin tidak mau kalah juga menjabat tangan Kibum ahjusshi,..= =,…

Mereka menikmati pesta pantai kecil-kecilan tersebut.

~0~

Hari H tiba, semua persiap untuk ke pesta peresmian pertunangan dan hanya satu orang yang akan di pilih oleh Haneul tentunya. Tapi saat Haneul masih berada di kamar Key menghampiri Haneul.

"Haneul, aku ingin berbicara denganmu!" ucap Key kemudian menyuruh para pelayan untuk keluar kamar.

"Ada apa oppa?" Tanya Haneul menatap Key heran.

Key hanya diam kemudian melepas cincin pertunangannya dan meletakkannya di meja didepan Haneul.

"Key-oppa!" seru Haneul terkejut "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku tahu kau akan memilih Onew dan aku ingin mengatakan padamu bahwa aku akan selamanya menunggu dengan maupun tidaknya adanya cincin ini!" ucap Key tersenyum "Aku tahu Onew lebih baik dariku, tapi aku tidak akan menyerah!"

Haneul menatap Key tidak percaya "Key-oppa maafkan aku!" ucap Haneul sedih.

Key menyentuh wajah Haneul dengan kedua tangannya "Jangan sedih, ini adalah keputusanku!" ucap Key "Dan sebaikknya kita segera ke pesta!"

Key mengantar Haneul hingga ke pesta pertunangan disana Onew, Minho, Taemin, dan Jonghyun sudah menunggu dan tersenyum kearah Haneul yang terus menatap Onew….

-END-


End file.
